magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Urara Ozu
"The Shaking Water Element! The Blue Magician (Legend) MagiBlue!" Urara Ozu (小津 麗, Ozu Urara) is Blue Mage, MagiBlue (青の魔法使い マジブルー, Ao no Mahōtsukai Majiburū) of the Magirangers. She is the middle child and a Blue Mage, a sorceress with the power of the Shaking Water Element (揺蕩う水のエレメント, Tayutau Mizu no Eremento). Biography Magiranger She has a gentle heart, often acting motherly, as shown in Stage 4 when she pushes Kai out of the way of a monsters' attack and gets turned to stone herself, even though he had angered her moments before by accidentally breaking a compact mirror she held as their mother's keepsake. Smoky particularly considers her his mother figure, especially after she cared to pay him heed after he was unfairly blamed for various pranks pulled all over the city and ran away from home. Urara is a passive sort of person, listening to the others and holding her tongue, hiding her own feelings of hurt and distress until they boil over and she explodes. Furthermore, a practical joke Kai played on her when they were children induced a fear of frogs, which she had to overcome to restore Hikaru to normalcy. She also freaked out when the Hades God Toad was chosen to carry out his Divine Punishment (she was both frightened and disgusted by him and his plan for his Divine Punishment for the surface world). Although she had initially shown a certain degree of animosity towards Hikaru due to his "cool" acting, she eventually fell for and married him in Stage 47, just before N Ma started his rampage. Her primary attack is "Blue Splash", which acts as either a high powered stream of water or a barrage of exploding geysers. As Blue Magician Legend MagiBlue (青の魔法使い レジェンドマジブルー, Ao no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majiburū), Urara's "MagiBolt" becomes a great wave of water. By the end of the series, she had decided to go with Hikaru to Magitopia, with Magiel still adjusting to her living there. Gokaiger A few years later, Urara fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Urara received her key alongside her elder sister Houka, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Urara, alongside her team (MagiShine, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Urara's sole appearance in the "Versus Series", Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, is featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (Gosei Yellow) also dresses as Urara in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Urara in the seventh episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. MagiBlue - Legend Mode= Arsenal * Legend MagiBlue ** Magical Holy Staff DialRod }} Ranger Key The is Urara Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as MagiBlue. It was also used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Salamandam. *Ahim became MagiBlue as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers while fighting Insarn. The MagiBlue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with MagiBlue being the third to go. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Urara received her key and became MagiBlue once more. Gallery Prmf-bluem.png|A male version of the MagiBlue suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of MagiBlue was created by Hades God Toad as part of the Evil Magirangers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Urara Ozu is portrayed by . As MagiBlue, her suit actor was . Sentai notes *Urara is currently the last official female Blue Ranger, although the parody series Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger does have a female Blue Ranger as well. See also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Heroine Category:Magirangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa